The present invention, Hosta ‘Cathedral Windows’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Cathedral Windows’.
‘Cathedral Windows’ originated as a chemically induced mutation of Hosta ‘Stained Glass’ in 2000 in Waseca, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by division in Waseca, Minn. in summer of 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Cathedral Windows’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.